<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream by MalChilling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740952">Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling'>MalChilling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I'm ignoring the apocalypse guys, Out of character probably, The childhood five deserves, short but sweet, this is my bread and butter now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Hargreeves Siblings give Five the childhood they never had. </p>
<p>In this one: they eat ice cream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU based on Tumble Post; </p>
<p>Au where the Hargreeves Siblings give Five the childhood they never had. </p>
<p>It may be my own tumblr post but whateves. I'm doing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is stupid.” Five says, watching the people mill about, resting his cheek on his palm. Allison sits down in front of him, a reproachful smile on her face as she sets down her ice cream cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its not stupid” She says, and hands him an ice cream cone, strawberry cheese cake flavored ice cream. Double scoop. A child’s greatest dream. Five looks down at the ice cream cone, the bottom dipped in chocolate and colorful sprinkles. It was sweet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allison’s right.” Vanya says, vanilla ice cream in hand as she fixes her violin case on the floor next to her “Its not stupid. It's nice. We would've killed for this when we were kids, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>have killed for this. Five acknowledges that, looking around and taking in their surroundings. The ice cream shop was family owned, and their products homemade, which was nice, but what was nicer was the location it was in. It was nothing fancy, and a little far from the academy but the ice cream was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good and it was near a park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A park Luther and Diego insisted on coming to whenever Five got out of school. Yeah, they were making him go to school again. Apparently public school was something normal people did. Sometimes they didn't even play, they ‘helped’ with his homework or they just talked. Mostly about going camping, which they were having trouble convince Five of. He’d probably end up giving in eventually though, just to see their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat outside on a wooden bench at Allison’s insistence. The air was warm and the sun was setting, and it was nice. Real nice. Which is probably why Five felt like he was doing something wrong. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Five tugged at his T-shirt collar, a cartoon </span>pineapple  proudly embezzled on it for the world to see. His dad was probably rolling in his grave. Or urn. Or whatever they had buried him in. </p>
<p>
  <span>The jeans took some adjustment, and he still wasn't sure if he liked them, instead choosing to wear shorts or softer pants. But laundry day had come, and he was out of those, so… the jeans. They were blue. And stiff. Yeah, they would take some getting used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here! We’re here! No need to panic.” Klaus’ voice rang out from across the shop’s outdoor seating area, the most lavish ice cream cone in hand as he bounced over toward them, blue skirt twirling behind him in dramatic fashion. So, the usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego and Luther following behind, sans ice cream. Diego was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and jeans, which was as close to change as he was gonna get any time soon, and Luther was not wearing his big coat, which was unexpected, but good. They were still working on getting along, which was always an adventure, but blood was rarer to come by in their fights which was an improvement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Klaus.” Allison says, smiling. Which was even more nice, since she was still depressed about Claire. Her ex husband- Patrick had promised to work something out so Five and the others could meet her, which was exciting. Very exciting, considering that he lived most of his life stomping out any hope he might ever see his family again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison had shown him a lot of pictures and videos, but it wasn't really the same thing, was it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a sudden burst of happiness when a bit of strawberry made its way into his mouth, and kept eating his ice cream as he watched them talk. Allison really wanted them to see a movie called Moulin Rouge, and Vanya argued that the movie was too sad. Klaus had been sent into a singing stupor which apparently consisted of the songs from the movie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to admit that it sounded interesting, even though the ending was spoiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego leaned over and stole some of Vanya’s ice cream, and she didn't notice, which was proof of how much she was into the argument. Luther was checking Five’s homework, reading the questions from his textbook like it was the most interesting thing in the world, and sometimes asking him stuff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice. Real. nice. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>